A Dog or A Cupid?
by nikka sveinnzett
Summary: Bisakah seekor anjing mempertemukan tuannya kepada seseorang yang diinginkan olehnya? KakaIru. Yaoi. AU. Fluff. Oneshot.


**Title: **A Dog or A Cupid?  
><strong>Genre: <strong>Romance, Fluff  
><strong>Rated: <strong>T  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>KakashiXIruka  
><strong>Warning: <strong>Yaoi, AU, OOC  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Semua karakter di dalam cerita ini milik Masashi Kishimoto  
><strong>AN: **Sebenarnya anjing yang saya pakai di sini itu Pakkun, tapi saya sarankan silahkan bayangkan anjing lain. Kenapa? Nanti juga tahu… *maaf nggak kasih tahu detailnya..

**-oOo-**

Bertemu dengan orang yang ternyata nantinya akan sangat kita sayangi dan cintai itu beragam. Mungkin ada yang memalukan atau menyenangkan. Atau bahkan sebenarnya kau sudah mengenalnya lama namun, baru menyadari kau suka padanya?

Memang ada banyak cara. Seperti dua orang berikut ini…

**-oOo-**

Kakashi terduduk di salah satu bangku taman. Setelah bermain-main sebentar dengan anjingnya, Pakkun ia merasa sedikit kelelahan. Udara sore itu sangat sejuk. Angin yang berhembus lembut membuatnya memejamkan matanya sebentar untuk menikmati udara sore itu.

Ia membuka matanya. Kemudian dilihatnya beberapa pasang kekasih yang sedang berjalan berdua, bergandengan tangan dan ada juga yang sedang bercanda ria.

Kakashi menghela napas. "Coba saja aku punya seseorang yang bisa menemaniku seperti itu," katanya pelan sambil tersenyum.

Pakkun yang tadinya terbaring di sebelah Kakashi, duduk dan memperhatikan tuannya.

Kakashi yang merasa diperhatikan kemudian menoleh lalu menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala Pakkun. Pakkun menjulurkan lidahnya dan menggoyang-goyangkan ekornya, seperti berusaha menghibur tuannya. (A/N: itu dia alasan kenapa saya menyarankan readers untuk membayangkan anjing lain. Kecuali kalau readers bisa membayangkan Pakkun seperti itu, tidak apa-apa. Saya sih nggak..)

"Ya, Pakkun. Kau sudah selalu menemaniku," ujar Kakashi sambil tersenyum.

**-oOo-**

Di sisi lain taman, seorang pria berkulit cokelat cerah duduk sambil membaca buku. Rambut panjangnya diikat tinggi. Sesekali tangannya membalik halaman buku itu.

Tiba-tiba seekor anjing bertubuh kecil melompat ke pangkuannya. Ia terlonjak, sedikit kaget. Kemudian setelah menyadari bahwa itu hanyalah seekor anjing, ia tersenyum lembut.

"Apa kau kehilangan pemilikmu?" Tanya lelaki yang bernama Iruka itu, setelah menyadari bahwa anjing itu mengenakan kalung tanda kepemilikan. Ia kemudian mengelus-elus pelan anjing itu.

Anjing itu hanya menggoyang-goyangkan ekornya. Iruka tersenyum kecil sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan kepalanya dengan lembut.

Kemudian anjing itu menggulung tubuhnya dipangkuan Iruka dan menutup matanya, seperti akan tertidur, sementara Iruka merasa sedikit kebingungan dengan tingkah anjing itu.

**-oOo-**

Sementara itu di tempat lain lelaki berambut perak yang bernama Kakashi itu sedang kebingungan mencari anjingnya. Setelah ia mengatakan hal tadi tiba-tiba Pakkun berlari menjauh.

'Apa Pakkun tidak mau kehilangan perhatianku atau apa? Tunggu dulu singkirkan pikiran konyol itu dulu. Pikiran bodoh macam apa itu…' batinnya.

"Pakkun!" teriaknya sambil mencari di sekitar taman yang bisa dibilang cukup luas itu. Ia meneriakkan namanya sekali lagi.

Dan kemudian ia menemukan Pakkun sedang tertidur dipangkuan pria berambut cokelat yang diikat tinggi. Kemudian ia berjalan mendekatinya. Tiba-tiba Pakkun membuka matanya dan berlari ke arah Kakashi.

Iruka mengangkat kepalanya kemudian tersenyum memandang Kakashi. "Jadi dia anjingmu. Syukurlah, kupikir ia akan benar-benar kehilangan pemiliknya," katanya sambil tersenyum.

Kakashi mengangkat sebelah alisnya ketika melihat Iruka tersenyum. Perasaan hangat mulai menjalar di hatinya.

"Terima kasih," kata Kakashi, kemudian membawa Pakkun dan berjalan pergi. Tapi kemudian tiba-tiba Pakkun loncat, melepaskan diri dari gendongan Kakashi, menggigit celananya dan menyeret Kakashi hingga ia jatuh terduduk di samping Iruka.

Iruka yang melihat itu merasa sedikit kebingungan. Ia menatap Kakashi kemudian Pakkun kemudian Kakashi lalu Pakkun lalu Kakashi dan ia berhenti menatap kepala mereka berdua ketika Kakashi menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Eh..itu..anjingmu kenapa?" tanya Iruka sekenanya.

"Entah," jawab Kakashi singkat. 'Dia bertingkah aneh setelah aku mengucapkan keinginanku tadi,' batin Kakashi. "Sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang. Ayo Pakkun," kata Kakashi lagi.

Iruka hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, sementara Pakkun terlihat seperti tidak menyetujui keinginan tuannya. Kakashi sedikit marah.

'Apa sih yang dilakukan oleh orang ini sampai-sampai Pakkun seperti ini? Dia kan biasanya menurutiku. Lagipula ia itu kan agak sulit akrab dengan orang asing'

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Sepertinya aku pergi saja," kata Iruka sedikit merasa bersalah sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia tidak menyangka kalau anjing milik orang berambut perak itu akan bertingkah aneh setelah anjing itu bertemu dengannya.

Tetapi yang mengejutkan adalah anjing itu mengeluarkan suara sedih. Ia hanya terduduk sambil melihat Iruka dengan tatapan yang seperti meminta Iruka untuk tinggal.

Iruka hanya menghela napas.

"Hei," tiba-tiba pria berambut perak itu menepuk pundaknya. Iruka menoleh. Tiba-tiba orang itu menjulurkan tangannya.

"Ya, ada apa?" tanya Iruka bingung melihat Kakashi mengulurkan tangannya tiba-tiba.

"Kupikir ia ingin kita berkenalan. Setidaknya itu yang terbesit di pikiranku. Ia tidak mau aku ataupun kau pergi, jadi yah..mungkin.."

Iruka segera menyambut uluran tangan Kakashi. Sambil tersenyum ia berkata, "Iruka, Umino Iruka."

"Kakashi, Hatake Kakashi," balas Kakashi sambil tersenyum dibalik masknya. "Duduklah, mungkin kita bisa mengobrol sebentar."

Iruka mengangguk.

"Jadi apa pekerjaanmu?" tanya Kakashi.

"Aku hanya seorang guru kelas satu SD. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku insinyur. Maaf, tadi aku mungkin terlihat sedikit kesal. Tidak biasanya ia cepat akrab dengan orang asing, apalagi yang baru saja ditemuinya," jawab Kakashi.

Pakkun terlihat senang melihat mereka berdua mulai mengobrol. Ia menggoyang-goyangkan ekornya dengan gembira.

Sepertinya Kakashi sudah menemukan seseorang yang ia inginkan, seperti yang ia harapkan tadi.

**-oOo-**

Sepulangnya dari taman itu, Kakashi langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasurnya.

"Kupikir orang itu sedikit membosankan. Ternyata.." ia menggantungkan kalimatnya lalu menoleh ke arah Pakkun. "Sepertinya kali ini kau benar-benar membantuku, Pakkun. Terima kasih ya!" katanya senang.

'Mungkin aku harus mengajaknya pergi keluar. Sepertinya tidak buruk. Aku akan mengajaknya menonton film.' batinnya. Ia kemudian meraih handphone-nya dan mencari nomor Iruka di contact list. 'Untung aku sudah meminta nomornya.'

**-oOo-  
><strong>

Iruka berdiri di depan pintu masuk bioskop. Ia terus menerus melihat jam tangannya.

'Kemana Kakashi? Ia sudah terlambat lebih dari satu jam. Ia itu benar-benar mau menonton tidak sih..?' batinnya kesal.

Kemudian dari jauh ia melihat orang dengan rambut perak yang sedang berjalan dengan santainya. Iruka yang sudah kesal, segera menghampirinya dan melayangkan jitakan yang lumayan keras ke kepalanya.

"Aduh, ada apa?" tanya Kakashi, sedikit meringis kesakitan.

"Ada apa katamu!" kata Iruka kesal. "Apa jam di rumahmu terlambat satu jam atau bagaimana? Kau sudah terlambat lebih dari satu jam!"

"Biasanya aku terlambat dua jam atau lebih.." kata Kakashi tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Lalu itu membuatmu bangga?" kata Iruka mencak-mencak. Mukanya memerah karena amarah.

'Dia terlihat menarik sekali, apalagi dengan wajah memerah seperti itu..' kata Kakashi dalam hati.

"Hei, setidaknya beri alasan logis untuk keterlambatanmu ini. Gara-gara kau terlambat, film yang ingin kita tonton sudah tayang dan aku tidak mau menonton yang lebih malam," suara Iruka mengagetkan Kakashi.

"Eh, itu tadi aku tidak sengaja menabrak seekor anjing. Berhubung aku sangat menyukai anjing dan tidak ingin pemiliknya menuntutku, aku langsung membawanya ke rumah sakit. Aku sudah bisa menduga film yang akan kita tonton akan terlewat, jadi aku segera membuka internet mencari jadwal film yang sedang tayang di bioskop. Tapi ternyata HP-ku baterainya mati, jadi aku terpaksa mencari warnet untuk dapat menemukan jadwal tayang, tapi..."

Iruka memukul kepala Kakashi sekali lagi dengan keras lalu berjalan masuk ke bioskop, meninggalkan Kakashi di belakang.

Sementara Kakashi hanya tersenyum jahil dan mengikuti Iruka.

**-oOo-**

Kakashi memasuki ruangan dimana film yang akan mereka tonton ditayangkan. Mereka akhirnya memilih film lain.

Sementara Iruka sedang membeli popcorn dan minuman untuk menemaninya di dalam ruangan nanti.

Tidak lama kemudian ia menyusul Kakashi masuk ke dalam ruang 3, tempat mereka akan menonton film bersama.

Tidak sulit menemukan orang dengan rambut perak dan mask yang menutupi lebih dari setengah wajahnya. Ia segera menghampiri Kakashi.

"Kalau kau mau popcorn-nya, ambil saja," kata Iruka. Kakashi mengangkat sebelah alisnya melihat banyaknya popcorn yang dibeli oleh Iruka.

"Apa?" tanya Iruka ketika ia menyadari dirinya sedang ditatap sedemikian rupa oleh Kakashi.

Kakashi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu melihat ke arah layar.

**-oOo-**

Sepanjang film itu, Iruka tidak bisa konsentrasi penuh untuk menonton film yang ditayangkan. Ia merasa terus ditatap oleh Kakashi. Dan ketika ia menoleh, Kakashi memang sedang menatapnya.

Meskipun begitu ia berusaha untuk tidak mempedulikannya. Tapi siapa yang bisa melakukannya ketika kau ditatap oleh seorang yang bisa dibilang keren dan ehm..tampan?

Namun tiba-tiba, Kakashi mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Iruka dan menutp jarak diantara mereka dengan sebuah ciuman yang lembut, meskipun Kakashi masih mengenakan mask-nya.

Setelah Kakashi melepaskan ciuman itu, Kakashi menatap mata Iruka sebentar kemudian ia kembali duduk ke posisinya tadi.

Sementara itu Iruka bisa merasakan wajahnya memerah, ia sekarang benar-benar tidak bisa konsentrasi ke film itu.

**-oOo-**

Kakashi dan Iruka berjalan keluar ketika film selesai. Keduanya saling diam, tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan di antara mereka.

"Soal ciuman tadi..." kata Kakashi akhirnya. "Maaf."

"Eh...ngg..t-ti-tidak apa-apa, itu kan hanya bibirku bersentuhan dengan kain dan..." kata Iruka sambil tertawa gugup. Ia menggaruk kepalanya lagi.

"Tapi aku tidak menyesal," kata Kakashi yang membuat Iruka sedikit terkejut. "Aku memang ingin melakukannya, karena.."

Iruka menatapnya penuh tanya. Ia menunggu Kakashi melanjutkan perkataanya.

"Iruka, tolong jangan benci aku setelah aku mengatakan ini, ya. Aku tahu ini kedengaran sedikit aneh tapi.." Kakashi mengambil napas dalam-dalam sebelum akhirnya ia berkata "Aku menyukaimu. Kau mau kita mencoba untuk..kau tahulah.." kata Kakashi malu.

Iruka sedikit membelalakkan matanya. Ia kaget. Awalnya ia menyangka Kakashi hanya berpura-pura, hanya bercanda. Namun ketika ia melihat mata Kakashi, ia segera menyadari Kakashi serius.

Sebenarnya sejak awal mereka bertemu, Iruka mulai merasa aneh. Perutnya selalu terasa geli dan jantungnya pasti berdebar kencang apabila ia melihat Kakashi tersenyum, meskipun sebenarnya hanya melihat wajahnya saja sudah cukup membuat dua hal itu terjadi pada dirinya.

Awalnya ia berusaha mengabaikannya tapi, mungkin memang tidak bisa karena sebenarnya ia dari awal sudah menyukainya, meskipun ia belum menyadarinya.

Kakashi masih terus menunggu jawabannya. Iruka menatap wajah Kakashi kemudian matanya. Ia kemudian tersenyum.

"Ya, kurasa itu ide bagus," kata Iruka.

Alis Kakashi terangkat sebelah. "Kau serius? Kau mau menjadi kekasihkku?"

Iruka menganggukkan kepalanya. Kini giliran Kakashi yang menatap mata Iruka dan di sana ia menemukan kesungguhan dari perkataannya. Ia serius!

Kakashi tersenyum lebar dan tiba-tiba memeluk Iruka erat.

"Hei, jangan di sini!" kata Iruka sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan Kakashi yang akhirnya memang dilepaskan olehnya.

"Terima kasih," kata Kakashi sambil menatap Iruka.

"Kurasa kita harus berterima kasih pada anjingmu yang sudah mempertemukan kita," ujar Iruka.

"Ya, kurasa aku harus membelikan makanan kesukaaannya."

Iruka pun mengangguk setuju. Kemudian mereka pun berjalan keluar. Kakashi menyentuh tangan Iruka, mengajaknya bergandengan tangan.

Iruka, meskipun sedikit malu, menyetujuinya dan meraih tangan Kakashi yang hendak menggandengnya. Kakashi tersenyum senang, sementara Iruka menunduk, tersenyum malu dengan semburat pink menghiasi pipinya.

**-End-**

Duh, apa ini? kok kayaknya gaje banget ya? Okelah, saya harap ini cukup menghibur readers sekalian. Terima kasih yang sudah bersedia baca, apalagi yang mau review.

Ayo, yang review saya dapat cookies lho! :-D


End file.
